Live, Love, Laugh
by Kiki-Jo
Summary: What happens when Bella moves to Forks, and falls for the biggest Cullen boy? On Hiatus.
1. The Beginning

Honestly, I don't know where this will end up, I just wanted to write a Bella/Emmett fic

:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. All I own is my imagination. The rest is Stephenie Meyer's.

**Chapter One.**

**Bella's POV**

6am. I didn't even know that time existed. Until today. It was my last day in Phoenix, and today, my mother and Phil were taking me to the airport. I honestly didn't know why I had said I would do this. I was leaving warm, sunny Phoenix for Forks. A tiny town, where it rained nearly all of the time. But I was going to do it, I was going to move to Forks and spend some time living with my Dad.

I woke up on the plane, when the pilot told us we would be landing soon. We were going to be landing in Seattle, where Charlie would meet me to take me to Forks. It wouldn't be long, and I would be looking at those same four walls again, where I spent so many of my summers as a child, before Charlie finally agreed to spend them in Phoenix instead.

*~*~*~*~*~*

That night, I was sat in my old room, looking around. I'd already unpacked, it didn't take me long, I didn't bring much with me, I knew I didn't have any reason to bring any cool, loose clothing with me. All I had now was jeans, shirts and sweats, with one single pair of shorts in my drawer, in case a miracle happened and there was a warm day.

I knew I had to get my bag packed for school. Charlie had already enrolled me at Forks high, and I had to start in the morning. I really wasn't looking forward to it, I knew it would be difficult, starting school is a hard experience for anybody, but I knew I would do something to make it worse. Knowing my luck, I'll fall out of my truck.

Once my bag was packed, I decided to go straight to bed. There was no point staying awake, there was so little to do around here.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Monday morning, my first day at Forks high school. I quickly got dressed, _there's no point wearing anything 'pretty', I'll only end up falling over anyway_ I thought, so I simply threw on some jeans and a purple shirt. I grabbed my bag and put on my Chuck's, not bothering to stop for breakfast. I walked outside into the light rain, and got into my truck.

I quickly drove to school, and parked up. There were plenty of spaces, I'd gotten there deliberately early, so I could get into my class before everybody else turns up. At least if I had fallen out of my truck, nobody would have seen me.

I went into the warm office to collect my schedule and school map. I had English first. _That's not so bad, I'm not too bad at English. It is my first language, after all._ So I headed off to find the class. After giving my teacher, Mr Mason, my name, he showed me to a seat. The lesson passed by pretty quickly, which I was rather glad of.

"Hey! You're Isabella Swan, right?" a tall boy said, walking up to me smiling.

"Bella." I corrected him, I never let anybody use my full name, ever.

"Hey, Bella, I'm Eric Yorkie. What's your next lesson?" He asked. He seemed pretty keen, _damn,_ I thought, I was trying to stay out of the way here, invisible, if that were possible. I don't think it is, actually, being the daughter of the chief of police, and being new around here, it was hard to avoid the looks I got as I walked around school.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and it was soon time for lunch. I'd managed to make a friend in my Trig and Spanish classes. Jessica, I think her name is. Anyway, she asked me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Eric was there too, so at least I knew more than just one person. That was when I saw him.

Five students walked through the door just after I'd sat down with Jessica, and I couldn't help staring. First was a short girl with short hair, sticking out at odd angles, leading in a tall boy with wild curls. Behind them was a tall boy with bronzed hair, walking in with a beautiful girl with long blonde hair hanging way past her shoulders. Then he walked in.

He was tall and built, with short dark hair. He looked over at the table I was sitting in, making eye contact with me and smiling. That smile, was the most gorgeous smile ever, with adorable dimples. It was then that I realised I was staring, my mouth hanging open. I must have looked daft. I blushed and hung my head down, before looking up slightly to Jessica.

"Who are they?" I asked, nodding slightly towards the table where they had sat down.

"Them? They're Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster children. They're all together, like, _together_. The short dark haired one, that's Alice, and she's with Jasper, the blonde one that looks like he's in pain." She responded, before pointing to the next two, "The girl with the blonde hair, that's Rosalie. She's with Edward, the one with the bronzed hair. And him, he's Emmett. Gorgeous, obviously. But I wouldn't waste your time, he doesn't like any of the girls here, none of them are good enough for him." She says, with a disappointed look on her face. I tried to hold back a laugh, guessing he must have turned her down in the past. It was then that I looked back over at their table, and at Emmett. He had a small smile on his face, his golden eyes sparkling, like he knew what we were talking about, like hear could hear us.

*~*~*~*~*

**This is my first Twilight fic, so let me know what you think :)**


	2. Welcome to Forks, Bells

**Live, Love, Laugh.**

Second chapter! It's taken a while, but it's here. Thanks for reviews, favourites and story update +'s :)

Disclaimer – For those who haven't realised yet, I, and others on this website, do not own Twilight. That is all Stephenie Meyer's. We just have fun imaginations.

**Chapter 2 – Welcome to Forks, Bells.**

_Bella's POV_

After lunch, it was Biology. Hopefully it won't be too bad, I walked there with Mike, well, to be honest, I walked there, he followed me to class like a lost little puppy. When we got into class, Mike went and sat at one of the tables towards the back with another student. The class was already full, and the only spare seat was to the left of the room, next to him. After handing my slip to the teacher, he told me to go and sit down, and pointed me exactly where I expected, so I did, what other choice did I have?

Sitting next to him I could feel my heart rate increase, and I blushed intensely when he turned to look at me, his eyes sparkling, dimples appearing either side of his beautiful smile. He looked nervous at first, as though he wasn't sure what to do, but then he grinned at me.

"Hey! I'm Emmett. You're Bella." He stated. It wasn't a question, like everybody else had tried to make it, even though they all knew who I was. I was just shocked, he was the first person to call me Bella without having to be told first. It was then, that I realised I had to say something, or risk him thinking I'm not capable of speech.

"Um, yeah. Hey." I stuttered, smiling at him, letting my hair fall over my face slightly as I blushed. He just smiled even more.

Then Mr Banner told us we had to start working, and I was just glad that I'd done this before. I tried to get the answer quickly, and not stare at Emmett too much. This could be difficult. We spent most of the lesson laughing and messing around though. He's so adorable and funny!

At the end of the lesson he walked me to gym, and hugged me and kissed the tip of my nose gently before walking away, leaving me grinning, with a crazy blush. I must have been bright red, but I didn't even care.

At the end of the day I walked quickly to my truck, because it was raining again, and saw Emmett across the lot. He grinned and waved at me, and I returned a small wave and a smile, but I had the feeling he would be able to see it anyway. I climbed into my truck and revved the engine. It roared into life and I drove home quickly. I tried to busy myself until Charlie got home, tidying up and doing some homework, but all I could think about was Emmett. Eventually I just sat and watched old 'Friends' re-runs until it was time to make a start on cooking dinner. After dinner I went straight upstairs, had a quick shower then decided to go to bed early, to make tomorrow come faster, and see him smile at me again.

In the middle of the night, I woke up and looked across my room. I could have sworn I'd seen Emmett stood near my window, but when I turned my light on and looked over again, he was gone. That was the first night I dreamed of Emmett Cullen.

The next morning, I woke up and looked out of my window and saw snow, everywhere. It was like a blanket over the backyard. I ran downstairs as fast as I could without falling, grabbed my bag, and rushed out of the house, only to slip on the ice on the front path and fall over. _Awweh, I was doing so well too!_ I thought. I climbed into my truck and threw my bag onto the passenger seat. The engine started up again, loudly, and I drove to school. Once I'd parked up, Emmett was at my door, opening it for me, smiling.

"Hey! You're here early Bella!" He exclaimed, grinning.  
"Um, yeah, I wanted to avoid the crowds." I said, climbing out of my truck, smiling up at him. Then a snowball hit me in my arm, and in the direction of it was Mike Newton, and I growled at him. Yup, I actually growled. Emmett looked down at me, then laughed his great booming laugh.

"Welcome to Forks, Bells!" Mike laughed across the lot, as I threw a snowball back at him, and threw one at Emmett's chest too, to get him back for laughing at me. He looked down at me and pouted, then put his arm around my shoulder as we walked into school.

The day passed pretty quickly, and at lunch, I sat at the usual table, next to Angela.  
"So, are you going to the dance Bella?" She asked. We didn't talk much at first, but we got along better together than we did with the rest of the group, so we sat and talked to each other all the time rather than join in everyone else's conversations.

"Noooo." I laughed, "Me and dancing are not a good combination." I explained, "I have zero balance, I'd fall over everywhere. Are you going?"

"Yeah, Ben asked this morning if I wanted to go with him." She blushed, as I smiled and congratulated her. "Are you sure you can't go Bella? You don't have to dance, we could all just hang out."

"I'm sure, thanks, I'll be in Seattle that weekend anyway. Family thing." I said, trying to be as brief as possible, hoping it would be a good enough excuse. It seemed to be, because she just smiled sadly, then started talking about dresses she wanted.

As I walked out to my truck later that day, I was Emmett leaning up against it.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I asked, confused. I looked over at where he normally parked, and his family's cars were gone. "You do realise, your family have left you?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I don't care. I was going to ask you to come over tonight. Meet my family." He said calmly. I looked at him like he'd grown an extra two heads, my jaw was literally on the floor. "Is, is that a problem?" He asked, looking at me, worried.

"Um, sure. You really want me to? I mean, we're not even going out." I said, dumbstruck.

"Yeah, about that…" He replied, looking at his feet for a moment, before looking back into my eyes, his golden eyes sparkling yet again. "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.  
"Uh, yeah!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"Awesome, well I've gotta go, but before I do, I thought I'd let you know, so you can, come to terms with it… I'm a vampire, pick you up at 7!" he said, quickly, before rushing off. I just stood there, my eyes wide with shock. _He cannot be serious. No, he's joking._

I drove home, and got into the shower. Once I was done, I went to my closet and decided on some clothes. While I pondered, I figured I'd believe him. Why did he have any reason to lie to me? And if it is just a joke, then I'll just play along, and say I never really believed him. After about 5 minutes of this, I decided on a pair of jaded jeans and a shirt with the slogan "If your feet smell, and your nose runs, you're built upside down." I looked at myself in the mirror, and laughed at the shirt again, I love it so much, I smiled. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, and ran downstairs to get dinner cooking before Emmett came to pick me up. I looked over at the clock, and sat that it was quarter to 7, so I took dinner out of the oven and left a note for Charlie telling him where I was, and to warm his dinner up. After quickly brushing my teeth I rushed to the door just as Emmett was about to knock. I blushed again, and smiled.

"Hey Emmett." I said, as he grinned.

"In a rush, Bells?" He laughed, as I turned to lock the door. As soon as I turned back round he picked my up, took me to his Jeep, put me in the passenger seat and buckled me up. Within a second, he was sat in the drivers seat next to me, while I just stared at him.

Ten minutes, and one hell of a fast drive later, we pulled up outside his house. It was huge! Down a long road, hidden by tree's. _Hey, if he really is a vampire, then it would probably make sense to hide out back here._

As he led me into the house, I looked around, amazed. Then noticed his parents standing near the doorway.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Carlisle, this is my wife, Esme. Pleasure to meet you." His dad said, shaking my hand, before his mother stepped forwards and hugged me.

"Oh, hey, nice to meet you two." I smiled, hugging Esme. Then Alice and Jasper walked into the room. Alice danced forward and pulled my into a huge hug, then stepped back grinning at me.

"Hi Bella! We're going to be great friends, I know it!" She smiled, before turning to Jasper, "Come on Jazzy, say hello, you won't hurt her."

"H-Hello Bella. So lovely to meet you." Jasper smiled shyly, before ROaslie and Edward stepped out from the other room.

"Oh, yes. SO lovely to meet you Isabella." Rosalie mimicked venomously. Edward simply hung back and smiled at me whilst giving a slight nod.

"Rosie, shut up. Be nice to Bella." Emmett said protectively.

"No, Emmett. You don't know what this could do to us! What if the stupid human says something, huh?! This is going end badly Em." She replied, glaring at me.

"Look, um, I'm not going to say anything, to anyone. I promise." I said quietly, looking at my feet.

"We know you won't dear, it's just Rosalie being protective." Esme smiled warmly, before turning to Rosalie, "Rose, go upstairs now before you do something you regret. Don't you dare make Bella feel unwelcome in this house." I smiled at her gratefully, and then Rosalie stormed out of the room, dragging Edward with her. Everyone was quiet for a minute, before Emmett decided to break the ice.

"Sooo… Bella… Do you want to play a game??" he asked, bouncing up and down. We all just laughed at him, we couldn't help it, it was just so funny to see. He was so huge, and yet he was acting like a child.

"Sure Em, let's go play." I smiled.

"Nu-uh!" Alice exclaimed, "I want to play. Come on Bella, let's go upstairs to my room!" She said excitedly, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

_Uh-oh, what's this little pixie going to do to me…_ I thought, and looked up at Emmett. "Sorry Em, looks like you'll just have to play with Jasper."

"Awweh, but that's no fun, I already know I'm going to win!" he whined, before throwing Jasper over his shoulder and running into the living room. A second later you could hear Jasper sigh, and Emmett whoop loudly, before laughing and singing to Jasper, "Ner ner, I win, again!!"

Alice and I rolled our eyes, then she grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.


	3. You Don't Like It?

**Live, Love, Laugh**

Another update! I'm on a roll here :)  
It's only a short one, but I wrote it in the early hours of the morning, and thought I'd upload it before I forgot. Hope you're liking it so far!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**You Don't Like It?**

Three long hours later, Alice finally decided I was now presentable. She had decided that rather than let me spend the night with my boyfriend, getting to know all of his family, I had to go with her and let her play Bella Barbie. Now, she's decided I can meet the family properly, even though I only have half an hour before I have to go home. I walked out of Alice's room, straight into Rosalie.  
"Oh, Bella, hi. Alice made you play dress up, huh? I remember when she did that to me, she spent a decade dressing me up in various clothes, doing my hair and makeup. It was absolute torture." She laughed sympathetically, then she looked at her feet for a moment, before her eyes reached mine, "I'm sorry about earlier, Bella. It's just, I'm worried we're going to be exposed. I hope you can forgive me." I looked up at her confused, of course I would forgive her, how could I not understand that, does she really think I'm that dumb?  
"Of course Rosalie." I smiled, before we walked downstairs together.

As soon as we got into the living room, Emmett looked over and his jaw dropped.  
"You don't like it?" I asked, sadly, wondering why I had gone through all of that, if he wouldn't like the final product.  
"No, I love it, you look, woah." He said, staring at me. Alice joined us then, beaming.  
"You like it?" She laughed, knowing already that everyone did. I, however, was stood in the middle of the living room getting more self-conscious by the minute.  
After half an hour had passed talking to his family, Emmett declared "bedtime for the human", and stood up. I said my goodbye's to the Cullen's, telling Alice and Rosalie I would see them at school, and nodding towards Edward and Jasper. Then Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and took me to his Jeep.

On the way home, Emmett explained the facts about vampires.  
"We don't sleep, ever." He told me, as my mouth made a tiny 'o'. "We never age, and we can't go out in the sunlight."  
"Do you, y'know, burn?" I asked slowly, as his booming laugh filled the car.  
"No, that's a myth Bells. We um, well, I'll show you sometime, maybe. Of I'll get Alice to. It's not the most, masculine, thing in the world." He told me, while I just sat confused.  
"So, if you can't sleep, what do you do instead?"  
"Well, Carlisle used the time to study, but now he and Esme, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Eddie use the time of, other stuff." He told me, while my mouth made another 'o'.  
"What do you do?" I asked.  
"I used to use the time to study and play guitar." He told me, "But now, I, well, I like watching you sleep..." he admitted quietly, embarrassed, while I flushed a shade of scarlet so intense I was lucky there were no angry bull's around. "It's nothing weird, I promise. It's just, you're so adorable, and funny." He must have seen the horrified look on my face, and quickly added, "No, Bells, I just mean, you talk in your sleep." He assured me, but I could feel my cheeks burning, and I was mortified.  
"What did I say, Emmett?" I demanded.  
"Well, you talked about your mother, how you miss her, how you miss the warmth and sun of Phoenix, you don't like the green of Forks, your favourite colour is purple, and, you said my name." He told me.  
"Oh no, a lot?!" I cried.  
"Um, depends how much you mean by 'a lot'." He smiled softly, "Did you mean it Bells?"  
"Did I mean...?" I asked, tilting my head to the left slightly.  
"You said you loved me. Did you mean it?" He asked me again. I blushed, and nodded timidly. "Awweh! I love you too Bellsy." He grinned, his golden eyes sparkling, dimples reappearing either side of his huge grin.  
"Em? Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked.  
"I do every night Bella." He laughed.  
"I mean, with me. Not the other side of the room, next to me." I said, getting redder with each word, before he smiled and nodded.  
That night, I drifted to sleep in the arms of my Emmett Cullen.


	4. Don’t Stay Out, We Have Visitors

**Live, Love, Laugh.  
**Thank you guys so much for reviewing/story alerting/adding to favourites! It means a lot :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
On with the story!

**Chapter 4 – Don't Stay Out, We Have Visitors.**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking downstairs, and seeing as Emmett wasn't in my room, I figured it had to be him downstairs. Then again, it couldn't have been Charlie, he never cooks, and he'll have gone to work already. I padded downstairs in my yellow duckie pyjamas to find Emmett standing in the kitchen with a frilly apron on, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He turned round a grinned at me as I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist.  
"Morning beautiful." He said, "Sleep well?"  
"Mmhmm," I smiled, before he kissed the tip of my nose and handed me a plate with my breakfast on, before taking me to the table to sit down. He was watching me intently while I ate, and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. "Um, Em? Why are you watching me?" I asked, shifting in my seat slightly.  
"It's intriguing. It looks and smells disgusting, I don't see why you would eat it." He told me, a puzzled expression upon his face.  
"Because, if I didn't eat, I would die." I joked, "You mean, you don't eat?"  
"Nope!" He said, "I'm capable, but it really is gross." He laughed, before taking another fork and taking some of my egg. I watched him, amazed, as he sniffed the piece of egg and put it into his mouth, it was the funniest thing I'd seen since, the apron. "Anyway little miss, time for school!" I groaned, and finished my breakfast, just before he picked me up and took my upstairs. "And don't take forever!"  
"I won't." I promised.  
"Good, because I know what Alice is like. We once lived in a house with just two bathrooms, and with five of us trying to get ready for school, we had to be on a pretty tight schedule. Alice, of course, took far longer than necessary getting ready. I had to kick the door down and throw her out of the window just so I could get ready. It took a year before she stopped getting her revenge." He chuckled, and I laughed with him, imagining the look on Alice's face. Ten minutes later though, I was ready, all showered and dressed. I grabbed my bag, and we set off to school in my old truck.

As soon as the bell went for the end of school, I ran out to my truck. It was raining, yet again. But that's not unusual in Forks. I checked my cell phone and found a missed call from Charlie, and a text.  
"Bella. Dont stay out tonight we have visitors. Dad" I laughed to myself, he hadn't gotten the hang of texting yet, so he always sent such simple texts. But I sat in my truck for a few minutes, trying to figure out who would be coming round. I must know them, somehow, or I wouldn't have to be home. Maybe Charlie wanted me to meet some people around here, he still thinks I'm friendless and unsettled at school, maybe this would be a good opportunity to tell him about Emmett and the Cullen's.

When I got home, Charlie's cruiser was already parked on the front drive. _Weird,_ I thought, _He's not usually home 'til later. It's usually 7pm or later when he gets home._  
Walking into the front room I saw two random guys sat on the sofa with Charlie, watching the game. When they noticed, Charlie said "Hey Bells!" never taking his eyes off the screen, so I walked into the kitchen, dropping my bag on the floor in the corner and hanging my jacket up, before going back into the living room. Where they were all still glued to the tv, so I sat down and looked blankly at the screen. _There are only five minutes left, I might aswell go start dinner._  
I looked through the freezer to see if we had any chips, because knowing Charlie, he wouldn't want my proper cooking while his friends were round, I'll just cook some pizza and chips in the oven. Just as I'd put the pizza in, the tv switched off, and Charlie called my name, so I went to see what he wanted.  
"Hey Bells. This is Billy, do you remember him?" I asked, motioning towards the older guy while I shook my head, "Oh. Well. Bella, this is Billy Black. He lives up on the reservation, and this is his son, Jacob." He told me. I smiled at Billy and said hello, then turned round to Jacob to say hi, and noticed him staring. _Great, he's trying to get me to make friends with a guy who doesn't know how to speak._ I smiled, then told Charlie I was going to get dinner sorted.  
"It'll only be about 15 minutes, so I'm going to go call a, uh, friend." I told him, before walking back into the kitchen where the phone was. I could hear him in the other room talking to Billy, saying how perfect Jacob and I would be, I just rolled my eyes and dialled the phone. A few seconds later, I heard his voice on the other side.  
"Bella?" He asked, and I know he would have his fingers crossed, hoping he was right.  
"No, it's Jessica, from school. I think you're hot. Wanna go out sometime?" I said.  
"Um... Sorry, what?" He questioned, sounding confused, as I let out a laugh.  
"It's not really, it's Bella, silly." I laughed, "I miss you, sorry we couldn't hang out tonight."  
"Oh, thank God!" He exclaimed, letting out a huge sigh of relief, "It's okay, do you want me to come round later?" I grinned, and said yes. Ten minutes later, Emmett had me practically rolling on the floor laughing, so I figured it was time to go and get dinner out.  
"I'll talk to you tonight, baby." He told me, making me blush again, "I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too, see you later." I smiled, before hanging up and getting the plates out for dinner.  
We were all sat in the living room eating pizza chatting, when Charlie decided to start.  
"So, who was on the phone, Bells?" He asked, giving me a funny look.  
"Just a friend." I told him, before looking away at the blank tv screen.  
"Sure sounded like he was more than a friend." He said, still watching me.  
"Well, he's a cool guy. But we're friends." I told him, before changing the subject, "So, Jake, I haven't seen you around school, have you left already?" Jacob's face lit up when I spoke to him.  
"Um, no, I go to school up on the res." He laughed softly.  
"Oh." Was the only response I could think of. I didn't know what the 'res' was, or why they had a different school there, rather than just sending the 'res' kids to Forks high. But I decided it was a better idea to just carry on eating my pizza.

Just after I stepped back into my room after my shower that night, I heard Emmett knock lightly at my window. I screamed, and dropped my towel from shock, before realising he could see me through the window, and blushed bright red, picked the towel up and let him through the window.  
"Well, that's a sure lovely welcome!" He laughed, but when he realised how deadly embarrassed I was his face turned serious, and he sat down on the old rocking chair, pulling me down onto his knee. "Hey, it wasn't that bad Bellsy, and don't worry, you're beautiful." He told me, rocking backwards and forwards. "It's getting late Bella, go to sleep, yeah?" he said, looking at me, and when I nodded he walked over to the bed with my still in his arms, and laid me down. I didn't realise how tired I was until he mentioned sleeping, so it didn't take me long to fall asleep.  
"I love you Isabella." He told me, kissing the top of my head and holding me closer to him.


	5. I Want To Take You Somewhere

**Live, Love, Laugh.  
**Thank you guys so much for reviewing/story alerting/adding to favourites! It means a lot :)  
Also, I've just made a list that has set out the content for upcoming chapters :D  
This is only short, and sorry it took a while, I'm trying to put various events in their own chapters, so it's nice and neat :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
On with the story!

**Chapter 5 – I Want To Take You Somewhere**

I woke up to Emmett shaking me at my shoulders with his hands, and a huge grin on his face. I knew he was excited, because he had that twinkle in his eye, like her was planning something.  
"Bells, I want to take you somewhere. Do you think your dad will be okay with me taking you out for the day?" He asked.  
"Um, yeah. I think he's going fishing with Billy today anyway, so he will be gone all day."  
"Yeah, I saw him leave early this morning, but I was confused, he wasn't in uniform." He told me, before taking my hand and pulling me out of bed, before I could fall back to sleep. "Right miss Bella, get showered and dressed. Put on your best climbing gear." He laughed, walking downstairs and shuffling around the kitchen, leaving me stood on my bedroom bewildered, in my sweats and vest top.  
*~*~*

Twenty minutes later, I walked downstairs all fresh and cleaned up in my jeans, a jumper and a pair of boots. Emmett looked up at me and smiled.  
"Let's hope Alice doesn't see you. She'd never let you leave the house like that" He laughed again, the booming noise filling the room.  
"Wait, I thought by 'taking me somewhere' you meant to your house, to meet your family properly, spend some time with them?" I asked, confused. He just laughed again, and set breakfast on the table.

Once I'd finished eating, he picked me up, slung me over his shoulder, and took me out to my car, putting me in the passenger seat. Within a second, he was sat next to me in the drivers seat, and 10 minutes after he stared the truck up, we were parked up in a clearing, surrounded by trees. _Boy, that guy drives quickly!_

Next thing I knew, he was opening the passenger door for me. _Uh-oh, he was serious about the climbing!_ I thought sadly. I wasn't the most, co-ordinated person ever, and so Emmett thought the clever thing to do would be to take me hiking through the woods. Nonetheless, it was a nice day, a rarity in Forks, so I didn't put up a fight.

We spent four long hours hiking through the forest, because Emmett "doesn't like sticking to trails", so I fell over a lot more than I usually would, had we walked on the path, the easy way to, wherever it is that we're going. He didn't even tell me! _How could he not tell me where we were going?!_

"You'll see." He told me, his eyes sparkling yet again. I knew he was planning something, I just hope it doesn't involve me falling over, even more than I am now.

Eventually, a light shone out of the trees not too far away, and I stepped out into the bright sunlight in a beautiful open meadow. It was filled with flowers and soft grass, I was twirling around in the grass, when I remembered Emmett, standing in the shadow, then it dawned on me.

"Em? Why did you bring me here? You know you can't go out in the sunlight." I asked him.  
"Well, I did promise you that I would show you what happened, didn't I?" He replied sheepishly, and I nodded. He took a deep, unnecessary breath, and stepped out into the sunlight.

He was even more beautiful than the meadow. He truly was, his shirt was open, and the sunlight was bouncing off his skin like diamonds, he was sparkling, and he looked amazing. "Emme.." I started, but I couldn't even finish my sentence, all I could do is walk over to him, stroking his skin, my mouth the shape of a tiny 'o' the whole time.

We spent what seemed like forever in the meadow. He was laid down in the grass, with his eyes shut, while I laid next to him, propped up on my elbow. I was stroking his chest the whole time. I just couldn't get over how beautiful he looked.


	6. Don't Worry, We Won't Eat You

**Live, Love, Laugh.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
On with the story!

**Chapter 6 – Don't Worry, We Won't Eat You**

We spent hours in the meadow, Emmett laid silently for a while, but then I guess he got bored, and we started play fighting, It was the most fun I'd had in, ever!

Eventually, though, Emmett decided it was getting too cold for me, and told me that we should go back to his house, because he wouldn't be able to keep me warm.  
"Get on my back, Bells." He said, turning around so his back was facing me, and gesturing for my to jump up. He turned his head to look at me, and saw the expression on my face.  
"You want me to... No way, no Em, I'm not getting up there. I'll, crush you!" I exclaimed, my face turning bright red.  
"...You really think you're going to crush me?" He laughed, "I think you underestimate me sometimes Belly." He told me, before walking over to a tree on the edge of the meadow. "Now, my young human friend, you will learn to never underestimate the strength of Emmett McCarty!" He growled, as I raised my eyebrow at him. Unfortunately for me, he noticed that, and growled again, before ripping the tree up from the roots and holding it above his head, in throwing position, showing no strain, and no evident pain from holding the tree, while I squeaked a little, and took a step backwards, falling over. Damn me and my awful coordination and balance.

He must have noticed the colour drain from my face, because he stood the tree upright and ran over to me, faster than I could even see, and knelt down beside me. "Bella? Bell baby, I'm sorry, I wouldn't have hurt you." He said, the pain evident in his voice, "I was just, trying to prove that I could carry you." He told me, before picking me up in his arms and rocking me. "Cover your eyes Bellsy, hide your face."  
And within five minutes, he set me down on a rock near my truck. I looked around, amazed. It had taken hours to climb up to the meadow, and now, 5 minutes, and I'm back at my truck. _He really is fast!_

*~*~*~*

We arrived back at the Cullen house soon after that, and found Alice standing outside the door, waiting for us.  
"Bella! I've missed you, I'm glad you're back." She smiled, hugging me.  
"Um, I missed you too." I said quietly, smiling. How did she know that we were coming home? Emmett hadn't rung her, or, I hadn't heard him ring her.  
We walked into the house, and I saw Edward sat on the stairs, staring at me intently. I turned my head slightly to whisper to Emmett "..What's he doing?"  
"Oh, he's just annoyed, he doesn't know what you think of us." He informed me, laughing.  
"Oh. Well, he should know I love you guys, you're like family." I said. Emmett started laughing louder.  
"I guess I should really tell you about my families powers, right?" He asked, as I nodded. He led me over to Alice, "My pixie sister here, she can see the future. Hence why she knew we would be coming home. And Jazz," he said, pointing towards Jasper, "He can control emotions, which is annoying as hell." He told me, giving Jasper an annoyed look, while he stuck his tongue out at Emmett playfully. "And Edward, he can read peoples' minds. He knows exactly what Alice and Jasper are thinking right now," He said, before Edward interrupted him with a disgusted face.  
"Yeah, and they shouldn't be thinking like that. C'mon guys, we have guests!" He said, trying to sound serious, but laughing at the end, while Alice and Jasper took a small step away from each other looking at the floor, pretending to be ashamed.  
"And, he knows what I'm thinking right now." Emmett continued, before Edward cut in again with, 'Baseball!'

"But, I don't know what you're thinking." Edward told me, looking at me intently again for a moment, before looking away.. Then, I noticed that Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle had gotten into a huddle. As I walked closer, I could hear random words, 'baseball', 'clearing', 'safe'. I was really confused, and this was made worse when Alice piped up with "Well, there's sure to be a thunderstorm, but it won't rain!" And that's when they turned to me.  
"C'mon Isabella, we're playing. Don't worry, we won't eat you." Jasper winked at me, smiling.

*~*~*~*

Yup. Emmett had decided he wanted to play baseball. Outside, in a thunderstorm, and told me that I wouldn't need an umbrella. I really did get the crazy Cullen.  
Nonetheless, when his mind was made, nothing could change it. So here I am, in Emmett's Jeep, securely strapped in, on the way to play baseball. In the rain.

We parked up in some tree's, and Emmett picked me up out of the Jeep and ran to a clearing. The rain had stopped by this time, but he had forgotten to warn me that we would be running, and to not look, so he had to sit me on the grass until I stopped feeling sick.


	7. This Is Anything But A Road Trip Alice

**Live, Love, Laugh.**

Sorry it's taken a while, everything's been so hectic around here.. Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas though, and thanks to everyone who's added me to story alert and favourites and those who have reviewed :) And to **xAracnaex**, my first reviewer, who's followed this from the start, thanks ^^

I'm going to be creating some shorter stories too, because honestly I keep getting ideas and inspirations, that have nothing to do with any of the three I'm already writing, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving this one.

And sorry for the long AN. Onwards!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

**Chapter 7 – This is anything BUT a road trip Alice.**

Once my head had finally stopped spinning, I looked up and realised Alice was right in front of my face watching me, so I screamed and fell backwards, which seemed to amuse everyone else. I glared at them all as they stood up, focusing on Emmett, seeing as he was laughing the loudest. As soon as he realised this, he instantly looked petrified.  
"Haha, Emmett, how can you be scared of her, she's just a weak human." Edward laughed.  
"You just wait until I'm changed Edward Cullen. I'll kick your ass, and there's nothing you can do about it." I told him, glaring at him this time.  
"Okay kids, calm down. Time to play some baseball!" Carlisle said, laughing at the expression on my face. _Oh no. Nobody said anything about us all playing! I, I can't play baseball!_ I thought hurriedly, trying to think of an excuse.  
"Don't worry Isabella, you won't have to play." Jasper smiled, as I felt instantly calm.  
"Hey! No fair using your powers on me!" I told him, but then smiled.

*~*~*~*

Everyone ran out across the field into their positions as Emmett stepped up to bat. Esme and i were stood a hundred yards away scoring. Alice looked up into the sky, before nodding at Emmett and throwing the ball to him.  
As soon as the bat collided with the ball, there was a crash of thunder. _So that's why they need a storm..._ I thought. It made much more sense now.

Half an hour after the game began, Alice stopped, and looked towards the forest. We all looked in the same direction, but I couldn't see anything. Whatever it was, was making Emmett pretty worried though; He hid me behind him and stood tall. _Damn my human vision. What the hell are they even looking at?!_

That's when I saw them, walking out of the forest into the clearing. Three vampires, gliding across the ground. They had the most vivid red eyes I've ever seen, and were watching the Cullens intently. The girl in the front was staring at Emmett, her red hair flowing behind her. The guy stood at the front held up the ball, and threw it to Carlisle.  
"Found it. I am Laurent" He said, smiling slightly, "This is James, and Victoria." He told us, gesturing to the other two vampires stood behind him. "May we join you?"  
Carlisle caught the ball and smiled. "Thank you, but we were just finishing up."  
"That's a shame. Just one game?" He tried again.  
"Maybe we could reschedule." Carlisle told him, smiling.  
"Very well." He nodded, then turned to leave, taking the other two behind him. Just as Jasper went to turn around again, Alice grabbed his arm, and began to lunge forward, along with Edward and Roaslie. As soon as I looked back at the group of three vampires I realised this James guy was sniffing the air, and looked over to Emmett, and watched me as I peeked out behind him.  
"You've brought lunch." He stated, an evil smirk forming on his face. It was at that moment that I looked over to Edward for help. He would know what this guy was thinking, and would be able to stop him, with the help of my bear and my family or course. Then my eyes shot straight to Jasper. _He was in the vamp war thing way back when, he'd be able to beat this guy, right?_ It was then that I realised I was so glad Emm trusted me and told me about the pasts of his family whenever I stayed over; The only one I didn't know was Rosalie, he said he needed the permission of them to tell me their stories, and Rosalie didn't want hers sharing, but I knew the others. Carlisle, was part of the big 'leader' group, thing, the Volturi; Esme jumped off a cliff; Edward, had Spanish influenza; Ali, nobody knew, and Emmett and Rosalie, didn't want to share theirs yet, which was fine by me. They should be able to beat this guy though. The first guy, Laurent, he didn't seem so bad. He wanted to play baseball with them. And Victoria, well, she hadn't done anything at all since they arrived in the clearing, just stood and looked at everyone, and it wasn't as though it was a glare or a friendly look, it was just neutral.

But then I realised Edward had crouched into an attacking position, along with the rest of the family, excluding Emmett. Carlisle turned his head to face us, and shouted "Take Bella away." Then it was all, a rush. Emmett threw me over his shoulder and ran. Everything was a blur, I couldn't see the tree's, I could just see a flash of green. Next thing, I was strapped into his Jeep speeding along. I didn't know where we were going, but I figured it would be best not to ask.

*~*~*~*

After pulling into the Cullens garage I was led through the door into the kitchen, through to Emmetts room. Once the door was shut, he sat on his bed and if he were human I'm sure he would have been crying. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know what was going on, so I put my hand on his shoulder and just, watched him.

"I'm so so so so so sorry Bells." He cried, "If I'd known anything like that would have happened we would have hung out here today."  
"Um, Emm? What's happened, exactly?" I asked curiously. I knew it wasn't good, but I didn't think it was this bad.  
"It's.. They.. And.. Track.. Catch.. Run.." He stuttered.  
"Emmybear? Please speak English."

"They're vampires. I guess you knew that… They're, not like us, my family. They hunt humans. And James, he's a tracker. He caught your scent, and now he won't give up until he's got you. I'm so sorry Bells. You're, we're, going to have to leave. We can't stay here, he's just going to keep looking for you. We need to get you far away from here.  
"WHAT?!" I shouted, standing up, "I can't leave! I have exams, and Charlie! I can't leave Charlie, he can't even make toast on his own, what's he going to do without me?! No. No Emmett. I can't leave. I'm not leaving." I crossed my arms and looked down at him. I was furious, and he knew it. He didn't need to be an empath to figure that out, I nearly had smoke coming out of my ears.

"I'm sorry Bells.." He told me, looking at the floor. Then Alice ran into the room and grabbed me by the arm.

"Come on Bella, you're coming on a road trip with me and Jazzy!" She smiled. I looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. How on earth could she be smiling? Did she not realise what was going on?! "Oh. I, guess Emmett told you about all this."  
"Yes. He did. So this is anything BUT a roadtrip Alice." I told her. But she kept hold of my arm, and I gave up and allowed myself to be dragged to the garage.

*~*~*~*

"Rosalie, put Bella's clothes on. We can drive North to confuse James. He'll follow the trail, and while he goes there, Alice and Jasper will drive Bella South." Carlisle said.  
"Ew. Why should I? Why does she deserve me doing this for her? She's going to end up dead anyway, whether that means buried underground or, well… Ugh, no. I'm not helping her, she's done nothing for me."  
"Rosie, sweetie, she's family. She doesn't have to have done anything for you to do this, you should do it because, well, that's what families do." Esme said, smiling. So Rosalie huffed off and returned a second later in my clothes.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Don't worry, we're going to beat this. And you'll e back in my arms in no time, trust me. You'll be safe with Alice and Jasper. I love you." Emmett told me, before kissing my forehead.  
"I love you too Emmybear." I smiled, kissing him. After Emmett stood up straight, Alice rolled up my window, and backed out, while we waved at our family. _For the last time…_

"Isabella, don't worry, you can calm down darlin'," Jasper smiled.  
"Yeah Bella, it's going to be fine, trust me!" Alice told me, with a twinkle in her eye, before we sped down the highway at break-neck speed.


	8. Mrs Clumsy Moo

**Live, Love, Laugh.**

I'm so sorry this has taken forever, I got distracted with my other story, my blog, and general RL. :( I hope there are still some of you out there!

I am also debating changing the original plan slightly. I'm not quite as into this as I was simply rewriting Twilight. I will be having the whole 'James' thing, but then hopefully going a bit different! I hope you guys like it. Oh! And I'm going to miss out the whole thing in the hotel. Unnecessary in this, you all know it anyway. :p

Disclaimer: I do not; never have, and never will; own Twilight.

**Chapter 8 – Mrs Clumsy Moo.**

Phoenix. It's been too long. It's a shame I'm here under such circumstances.

I would have loved to be here on a visit to my mother; it's been far too long since I've seen her. But no, I'm here, with my best friend and her husband, hiding from a vampire.

It's a shame; he was, for a vampire, fairly attractive, I suppose. Not a patch on Emmett though. I miss him... I wallowed in self pity for a minute, before I felt the haze begin to life, and found Jasper watching me. I gave him a questioning look – I wasn't complaining vocally, I don't even think my emotions would be coming across so strong, yet he was still changing my emotions.

"You were getting a little depressing, Bella." He shrugged. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, and continued trying to make sense of whatever was outside of the window. We were driving fast, really fast. The kind of fast a criminal goes when they were escaping the law. This, was slightly different. Ever so slightly.

The windows were, as expected, and the norm for a Cullen car, blacked out – Hence why I couldn't see anything. I could see shadows, but what I could see was blurred out of recognition. It was dark, it was scary, it was intimidating. As well as feeling like some warped celebrity, it also gave the feeling of bad things to come. Not being able to see what was happing, what was coming. The thing is, we know what's coming. We just don't know the specifics. Yet.

The ballet studio. That same ballet studio I went to all those years ago. Innocent, learning to dance, happy with my mother. The place I will die in. I missed Emmett. I'm going to die, and he is the last person I'll see. Him, with his long blonde hair, tied back. Dark clothes contrasting with his deathly pale skin. He was tormenting me. The videos of me and my mother, and now, talking about Emmett. Mocking me. You're not good enough for him. I already knew that though. I always knew I was never good enough for him, yet he made me so sure that I was. He was going to leave you anyway. Inevitable. Why was the monster taunting me with these words? These words I already knew to be the truth. He's broken me. Broken me, to what I believe to be beyond repair. I'm broken mentally, physically. Emmett's not here. I was never enough. I'm alone, like I should always be – if I ever survive this. I doubt that. He's already thrown me across the room. Blood, dripping down from my wounds, he won't be able to stop himself, he's a vampire. But he did. He resisted, so he could continue tormenting me. Couldn't he end this already? Put me out of my misery? Just kill me already, I've lost everything anyway. I have Charlie, but I barely see him as it is. The Cullen's will be bored of me by now, they won't want clumsy old Bella anymore. Useless. Kill me.

I felt his teeth sink into my wrist, and I screamed out in pain. I was being burnt, it was so intense, I was being burnt from the inside out. Charred. Breaking me even more. Making me far less 'enough' for Emmett than I already was. But as soon as it all began; it was over. The burning, still continued; flames still licking at my skin, travelling up my veins. But he wasn't there. He wasn't latched onto my wrist. He's been thrown off. If I could concentrate on what was going on, keep my eyes open long enough, I would be able to find out what was happening. But nothing. I couldn't move. The pain had literally paralyzed me.

"Bella!" He screamed. I knew that voice. That smooth, beautiful voice. Emmett. He's here, he's come to save me. It must be a dream. Why would he bother to save me, I'm no use to him, I'm just another human. Dinner. "I'm here, baby, I've got you. Forgive me.

What's he talking abo- I let out another ear piercing scream of pain. Those teeth! He's back. He's come to finish what he started. But when his teeth stayed in my skin, I felt the burning recede. He's saving me? The monster's saving me. As the pain lessened, i was able to open my eyes slightly. It wasn't him. Emmett. This was why he apologised. For putting me through the pain of this. But it didn't hurt anymore. I was numb. It was all gone. It has to be over now, right? Wrong. I could hear myself breathing, feel my chest rise and fall with each breath. I heard him scream. Then I smelt it. Revolting. The smoke filled my lungs. But it wasn't the normal smoke you would get from a fire. My eyes flickered open. Purple. Purple smoke, filling the small room. I tried to see what was causing the smoke, but I couldn't. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I lay numb on that floor, trying to make sense of the noises filling the room, but I couldn't, it was muddled to me. I couldn't concentrate long enough to make sense of it, so it came to me jumbled.

All I knew, was the burning wasn't there anymore, he'd stopped it, taken away my pain.

I woke up in a hospital. I don't know how I got there, but somehow, I did. And my mother, she was here. Sat on the edge of the bed. I attempted to smile at her, but I knew it was only weak. If she registered that as a smile if would have been one of those websites that talk about 'FAIL'. I laughed inside my head – Emmett would have liked that. He would have appreciated that I still had a sense of humour during all of this. Whatever _this_ is.  
_Emmett._ He's gone again. I panicked, willing my eyes to focus, but they just continued blindly darting around the room. Before I began to hyperventilate, I saw a figure in the corner begin to stir. He was here. How could I have missed him while I was looking around? He's so, huge. He makes the seat he's in look miniature. Like it was made for a child. But he was here, and that's all that matters. I instantly calmed when I had spotted him, and I knew he would be able to tell. My heart rate had picked up when I began panicking, but it was slowing now, and I knew he would pick up on that. He has a way of knowing these things.

My mother had been speaking. I knew it, but I wasn't paying any attention. I was watching Emmett, and she knew that.

"He's asleep, sweetheart. He's been here since you got here." She told me. _He's not. He's awake. He can hear every word._ The small smile that graced his face proved that. He was waiting for her to go, and honestly, so was I.

I yawned as much as I could, and I think she took the hint, because she said goodnight, and left the room before I had chance to reply.

As soon as my mother had left us alone, Emmett was by my bedside. I hadn't even seen him move, but that was something you quickly grow used to when you're dating someone like Emmett. He has no time to wait around, to dawdle. He gets ideas into his head, and acts on them, often without any thought. He likes to get things done, and get them done quickly. Granted, this was often because he 'wanted to spend more time with me, and not waste time on insignificant things', as he once told me, but nonetheless...

"You're awake." He said; More of a statement, than a question, to be honest.  
"Observant." I said simply, before smiling up at him. This time it wasn't weak, nothing like a 'FAIL'. "What did you tell them?"  
"That you fell down the stairs when coming to see me, and fell out of a window." He tried his best not to laugh, but he was failing, miserably. I raised my eyebrow, and looked insulted, but that only made him laugh harder. "Oh come on, Belly, you know that is plausible, it is you! Mrs Clumsy Moo." He grinned at me. I tried to stay mad at him, but when I saw those dimples my integrity was lost. It was true, anyway. Knowing my I would get to the 500th step on a set, and lose my balance, and fall down. So it was definitely plausible. Damn him.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review; good or bad, I appreciate it all. :)!**


End file.
